


Transparent Tendencies

by purplpeanut



Category: Monster High
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read Kiss and Tell first. (It'll help a little)</p><p>It seems everyone was hooking up in school. Johnny Spirit wanted a manster of his own after seeing the two flames unite with a spark of passionate fire. And he had his eye, on just the guy. But would he bend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry for the rather odd pairings/couples. I have so many pairings, so many stories to write and not enough time. This is a one shot, only 1 chapter (as it should be) and we'll see how long it will be. If any of you guys have anything you want me to write, any pairings, anything at all just message me on tumblr, my name there is also purplpeanut. Hopes to see you soon!~

*He's a mean one, Mr. Grinch*  
That was the song they sang about him, got it from Jackson, a song of Yule er...Christmas meant to scare little children. Though he definitely scared the ghouls and mansters of his school pretty bad. He was a bad boy, as bad as they came. And his name was Johnny Spirit. The only ghoul who hung round him was Operetta and she understood his kooky ways of being a musician. So when he had to her with a plan about trapping some manster, she had relented. 

Only a week ago he had seen two passionate flames become lovers and he wanted some of that. But as he knew (of 100 years before), ghouls didn't meet his needs. And if they weren't a ghost, they weren't good enough. Sure, he liked Operetta, and though they flirted and teased it would never amount to much. And the sex was just a whole lot better with ghosts, your partner could feel you for starters, and you wouldn't go through them either. So down in his room, in the catacombs, he had pinned up a single picture of a classmate he had a crush on. His name? Invisi Billy. 

***  
Invisi Billy had had enough. He had just broken up with his girlfriend the psychic because during sex, he went right through her. She didn't feel him. She said it wasn't a pleasant experience, in fact, it was just downright awkward. He knew what his parents had told him, find a ghoul who was like him, a ghost. He hated how the ghouls and mansters took for granted what they were. HE wished he could be like that too.

But unlike what his parents told him, he found out while he was with said psychic that he didn't like ghouls. They were fun to hang out with, but no, he liked mansters. And one in particular. A certain badboy. Johnny Spirit. The halloween dance was coming up in a week. And he was going to ask him.  
***  
"Cheer up boy, I'm sure he'll come round soon," Operetta drawled patting Johnny's back.

"He's avoidin' me!" he wailed, "Now I'll never get 'im."

"Oh my," Operetta cried, and then her hand was gone, and another pressure was put on his back, the good kind. The ghost kind. He looked up, no tears in his eyes, cuz ghosts as bad as him don't cry. He looked up into the face of Invisi Billy, holding flowers and staring down at him.

"Here, for you," he whispered and Spirit took the flowers in hand then looked back up.

Billy leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. It was soft, like that of a pillow but pushed around making him feel good. They didn't have to come up for air, but they did already.

"Will you come to the Halloween Dance with me?" Invisi Billy asked. 

"Of course I will," whispered Johnny as he took his hand and planted a kiss on it.  
***  
No longer did they sing the human's song about him. In fact Invisi Billy and Johnny Spirit were the perfect couple. At the dance it was nice and slow, high above everybody else, as they swayed back and forth, Billy's head resting on Johnny's chest, hands around each other. They made their way to the catacombs, Johnny Spirit coming up with a love hotel idea for valentine's day. Invisi Billy chuckled. "Sounds good," he rumbled. 

And that was the time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments=love to all, and more stories to read
> 
> tumblr=purplpeanut


End file.
